Te perdí
by Luna Andry
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo Candy decide ir en busca de Terry, al encontrarlo se llevará una enorme sorpresa que parecerá un ahorrible pesadilla. Mini-Fic


**Te perdí**

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde aquella noche, días, meses o tal vez un año. No sé cómo mi mente ha bloqueado esa noche, cada vez que intento recordarla se hace más borrosa y lejana como si nunca hubiera pasado, a veces lo creo, a veces pienso que aquella noche solo fue una pesadilla que olvidaré como a cualquier otro sueño y que de un momento a otro lo veré entrando a casa después de un día de trabajo, lo veré jugando con un pequeño niño idéntico a él, lo veré acercarse a mí y besarme dulce y tiernamente; pero siempre hay algo que me dice que esa noche fue real y es ese dolor en el pecho, esa opresión, esas lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos y esa ganas de querer olvidarlo todo o remediarlo.  
Sí, remediarlo es la única opción, me digo cada noche antes de dormir y pensar en él.

Por la mañana me aferro a esa idea y tomo la decisión de ir a buscarlo, pedirle perdón si es necesario, decirle que fui una tonta por dejarlo, decirle que lamento todo lo que pasó, decirle que lo amo y que he logrado sobrevivir sin él, pero que no he logrado vivir.

Le pido a Albert la dirección de él, no quiere dármela, tiene un motivo y tampoco quiere decírmelo pero yo consigo esa dirección cuando sale de su oficina y yo permanezco ahí.

Ahora sé que vive en Nueva York, si mal no recuerdo vive cerca de uno de los teatros más grandes y famosos de la ciudad, no era para menos.

Vuelvo a casa y hago una pequeña maleta con lo necesario para un viaje corto, una hora después salgo a la estación de trenes sin avisar a nadie y me subo al primero que parte para Nueva York.  
El viaje se me hace eterno, necesito verlo de nuevo y a cada kilómetro que me acerco más a aquella ciudad mis deseos aumentan y llega un momento en que siento que sí no llego pronto todo habrá acabado. En ese momento de derrota, en que mi corazón siente que todo está perdido el tren se detiene en la estación de trenes de Nueva York. ¡Al fin! Pienso tomando mi maleta y salgo corriendo de la estación.  
Tomo un taxi y le pido que me lleve pronto a la dirección que le tiendo en un papel. El chofer asiente y comienza a manejar. De pronto lo detengo y le pido que me lleve a un hotel, necesito cambiarme de ropa, no puedo verlo de esta manera después de tanto tiempo.

Ya en la habitación del hotel me preparo. Intento controlar mi cabello y lo logro, me pongo un vestido blanco hermoso para la primavera que Annie me ayudó a conseguir hace unas semanas, me pongo los zapatos con un ligero tacón, hecho una última mirada al espejo y salgo de la habitación.  
El auto renueva su marcha y después de quince minutos se detiene frente a una hermosa casa de dos pisos, elegante, bien protegida por una fuerte reja de metal.  
Salgo del auto y camino hasta quedar a tan sólo un paso de la reja, me detengo por un segundo, nerviosa, tengo un poco de miedo y ahora pienso que fue una mala idea venir, qué tal si no está en casa o peor, qué tal si hay alguien más, qué tal si no está sólo.  
Doy un paso hacia atrás, pienso que lo mejor es irme sin verlo, aterrizo en la realidad y sé que fue una terrible idea llegar tan lejos, pero fortuna esto tiene remedio, no lo he visto y no sabrá que vine. Esta idea se instala en mi mente y una parte de mi me dice que lo correcto es irme. Doy media vuelta resuelta a volver a mi vida normal cuando todo se detiene, justo frente a mi está él tan sencillo y elegante como siempre; sus pantalones negros de vestir perfectamente planchados, su camisa blanca, tan impecable que parece deslumbrar, lleva una chaqueta al hombro y su expresión es de sorpresa y la mía de completa vergüenza.  
-¿tu?- es lo primero que dice incrédulo frunciendo el cejo  
- yo- le digo mirando al suelo sintiéndome una completa tonta.  
-¿cómo es que...?- la pregunta queda al aire pero yo le entiendo.  
-encontré tu dirección entre las cosas de Albert, espero que no te moleste, pero... Estaba en Nueva York... Pasaba por aquí y...- siempre he sido mala diciendo mentiras pero él parece creerla  
-no me molesta- sonríe y parece algo incómodo-¿quieres entrar?- dice buscando las llaves en su bolsillo.  
-ah...- me quedo callada. Ahora no sé lo que quiero, la verdad esperaba una reacción diferente por parte de él, tal vez de sorpresa pero no de indiferencia e incomodidad. Toma mi silencio como un sí y abre la reja, la empuja y la sostiene para que entre, así lo hago y espero a que vuelva a cerrar. Echo una ojeada al jardín, es muy bello, el aroma de las flores se instala en mi nariz y emiten un aroma delicioso. Al centro hay un camino de ladrillos que conducen a la puerta madera con elegantes figuras labradas. Todo se repite, él abre, yo entro y vuelve a cerrar.  
Por dentro la casa es hermosa, es tan elegante, cálida y acogedora que no puedo creer que él viva ahí solo y una idea ataca mi corazón, él no vive solo.  
Mi cuerpo se tensa, quiero salir corriendo pero no puedo moverme ni un centímetro para ningún lado. Él me señala el camino hasta la sala de estar, todo es hermoso y cada vez me siento peor, me conduce hasta un sillón y yo me siento, nerviosa, con una terrible opresión en el pecho, siento que me falta el aire y me doy cuenta que inconscientemente dejé de respirar.

-¿cómo has estado?- pregunta sentando al otro lado de la sala, sacando a relucir sus dotes de actor ocultando lo extraño que se siente con la situación.

-mal, muriéndome por ti- pienso de inmediato- bien, gracias, he estado trabajando en el Hogar, ahora es más grande- le digo sonriendo

-me alegro- dice y la conversación hace una pausa terrible.

-¿qué has hecho tú? Hace mucho que no sé nada de ti- le digo viendo a los cuadros que están colgados en las paredes. No hay ninguna fotografía, pero hay obras de arte que sé que él no eligió.

-continuo en el teatro, después de dejarlo por mucho tiempo- agacha la mirada y me siento culpable, sé que dejó el teatro poco después a nuestra separación- estoy ensayando un nueva obra de teatro, un amigo del director la escribió y es muy buena

-me alegro- le digo con sinceridad. Un eterno minuto de silencio sigue a mis palabras- creo que yo mejor me voy- digo tomando mi bolsa viendo al piso.

-aun no—me detiene y una pizca de esperanza ilumina la habitación- ¿quieres algo de tomar?

-estoy bien- sonrío con ironía- tengo que irme

-espera Candy- dice levantándose de su asiento y camina hasta el mío, es la primera vez que dice mi nombre- dime a qué viniste- me pregunta como si fuera crucial saberlo

-estaba en Nueva York, ya te dije- miento y no sé porqué

-¿qué viniste a hacer?- me cuestiona de nuevo

Ya no puedo crear otra mentira, mis ojos dirían la verdad ya que se han llenado de lágrimas. Él pone su mano sobre la mía y siento la calidez de su piel.

-¿por qué lloras?- me pregunta preocupado- ¿te ocurre algo malo? ¿Puedo ayudarte?- cada palabra que dice se entierra en mi corazón como una daga. Lloro por él, por lo que pasa en este momento, por lo que pasó hace tanto y él quiere tratarme de una manera tan extraña.

-por nada, disculpa- intento sonreír- me he acordado de algunas cosas, he estado muy sensible estos días- miento y me doy cuenta que es fácil hacerlo cuando no le importas a la persona a la que mientes.

-Candy, creo saber a qué viniste y no creo que haya sido lo mejor- dice serio y otra puñalada a sangre fría me atraviesa- ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo…

-no digas más- lo detengo con una mano, no sé lo que estés pensando, pero te equivocas- respiro profundo- vine a verte por casualidad, en serio, si lo hubiera planeado no te habría encontrado- le digo levantándome del sillón- tengo que irme Terry, me dio mucho gusto verte y saber que estás bien- sonrío una vez más y camino a la entrada principal- tienes una casa hermosa- le digo sin pensar.

-la decoró ella- dice por lo bajo, pero yo lo escucho. "ella", tenía que pasar, me digo pasando un mechón de cabello detrás de mí oreja.

-¿ella?- pregunto pretendiendo que no me afecta

-sí, poco antes de casarnos ya teníamos todo listo, aquí le pedí matrimonio- sonríe evocando un agradable recuerdo y yo me quiero morir.

-tiene muy buen gusto- le vuelvo a sonreír

-todos nuestros amigos lo dicen- vuelve a sonreír y yo me desespero, quiero salir ya. Llego hasta la puerta y escucho una voz de mujer que grita su nombre.

-¡Terry! ¿Has llegado ya?- pregunta emocionada

-sí cariño, ahora voy- grita en dirección a las escaleras- tenemos visitas- dice mirándome y yo le hago señas de querer irme.

-¡ahora bajamos!- dice sin borrar ese tono de emoción que ya detesto. Segundos después una hermosa mujer rubia, porte elegante luciendo un vestido bellísimo baja las escaleras despacio cargando con cuidado un pequeño bulto cubierto con una manta azul cielo- ¡hola!- sonríe y yo le devuelvo el saludo.

-ceo que eres muy feliz Terry- le digo mirándolo a los ojos- me tengo que ir, que alegría volver a verte Susana, y verte sana es magnífico.

-¿Candy?- dice incrédula- no te reconocí, has cambiado mucho- sonríe y abraza a su hijo.

-sí, ha pasado un tiempo.

-¿te quedas a comer?- pregunta con inocencia

-debo irme- respondo con voz firme- adiós- me despido y giro la perilla de la puerta, miro sobre mi hombro y Terry pide cargar a su hijo con ilusión, Susana se lo pasa con cuidado y besa la mejilla de su esposo. Cierro la puerta y comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente, es algo que no puedo resistir. Siento un terrible sudor recorrer mi frente, el aire me sigue faltando, tengo las manos frías. Esto es demasiado, a lo lejos escucho el llanto de un bebé y una voz que lo arrulla con palabras tiernas…

Abro los ojos sobresaltada, llevo una mano a mi pecho y siento lo agitado que está mi corazón. La otra mano la llevo al otro lado de la cama, está tibia pero vacía. Busco algo desesperada en medio de la obscuridad y lo encuentro frente a la cama, meciéndose de un lado a otro con un pequeño bulto en los brazos. Respiro aliviada y me levanto para llegar a él.

-duerme pequeño, mamá tiene que descansar, hoy ha trabajado mucho- parece reprender a nuestro hijo pero su voz no puede ser más dulce. Me acerco a él y recargo mi cabeza en su espalda- ¿ves? Ya la despertaste- lo regaña y yo sonrío- lo siento cariño, intentaba que durmiera- se da media vuelta y veo sus ojos en medio de la obscuridad- y que tú también durmieras- dice acariciando mi mejilla con una mano que libra después de asegurarse de no tirar a nuestro hijo

-prefiero estar despierta- contesto tomando la mano que acaricia- tuve una pesadilla- Terry acomoda a nuestro hijo en la cuna, se ha quedado completamente dormido en los brazos de su padre.

-¿Qué soñaste?- pregunta rodeándome con sus brazos, y ese es el lugar en el que me siento completamente segura y feliz. Lo abrazo fuerte para verificar que es él y que no estoy soñando, no le contesto al instante, solo quiero sentirlo cerca- sea lo que sea ya pasó- besa mi frente y me lleva a la cama.

Nos acostamos y sigue abrazándome.

-soñé con Susana- le digo después de un rato y siento cómo se tensa su cuerpo- soñé que era tu esposa- siento un nudo en la garganta al decir esto y él me abraza más fuerte- me dio miedo pensar que eso pudo pasar.

-te equivocas, nunca estuvimos tan cerca de eso- me reconforta- tú eres la única mujer con la que casaría en esta, es todas las vidas y en todos los sueños- me dice con dulzura cerca mi oreja.

-¿en serio?-

-sí- responde con firmeza- te amo Candy y siempre lo haré.

Sonrío y beso sus labios, él me corresponde y nos quedamos dormidos en medio de un abrazo.

FIN


End file.
